


colossus christmas fluff

by Emma_frxst



Series: colossus christmas fluff [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, X Men, XMCU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: Each part can be read separately, but its more fun when read together.holiday tooth-rotting fluff





	1. 1

The snow was falling heavily outside, the smell of holiday candles flooded the room, and the sound of the logs crackling in the fireplace was music to your ears; that and the Christmas music you had <strike>blaring</strike> playing in the background. It was Christmas Eve and you couldn’t be more excited. The house was decorated immaculately and admittedly overdone. But that was ok, you and Piotr loved Christmas. Speaking of, he just pulled in the driveway with the groceries.

“Hi honey,” you greeted him with a lingering kiss, “was town busy?”

“Yes, but it always is this time of year.”

“Well I’m glad you’re back, did you get the stuff?”

“Oh, I got the stuff, y/n,” he replied, setting the grocery bags on the counter, revealing that he was wearing the most terrible article of clothing ever.

“Honey…Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” It was the ugliest fucking thing you’d ever seen. And it was perfect. 

“Oh, I picked it up at mall. Not to worry, I got you one too.” A devious smile adorning his face. Of course he got you one too. 

“Thanks honey.” Your sarcasm not going undetected. 

Piotr grabbed the towel off the rack and playfully smacked your ass with it. 

“Hey!” You exclaimed, feigning injury.

“Come on, It will be fun y/n. Besides, I bought you something else too.” He said, and winked at you. 

This corny motherfucker- that you loved with all your heart and soul- winked at you. What a dork. 

“You are blushing.”

“Am not!” You were, but you were going to defend the fact that you Definitely Aren’t™️

“Are too!”

“Am no-. Whatever, are you ready to bake some cookies or what, Rasputin?”

“Ready when you are.”

“Good I’m ready.”

You two were making your famous homemade cookies for the staff Christmas party as Xavier’s. Not to brag but they were the bomb. Believe it or not, a bunch of teachers knew how to throw a party. There were always fun games, delicious food, and most importantly, alcohol. And your friends of course. Right, friends..the real first priority. 

You were totally in the zone now, sugar, flour, and icing everywhere. These snowman cookies were about to be finished and then- _ping!_

The oven timer. 

“Babe, can you get those out? I’ve got my hands full.”

Colossus took the cookies out of the oven and set them to cool. The thing about him was that he knew you, almost better than you knew yourself. So it was easy for him to tell when you were working yourself too hard.

”Y/n..”

You stopped and turned towards him. His large hands gently rested on your shoulders, while a soft smile spread across his face.

“We are not..racing against time. Please do not stress yourself. And you have red frosting on your nose.”

Quickly, you stuck your finger in the frosting bowl and put some on his nose.

“There! now we’re even.” You said, Your boisterous laughter echoing through the house.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, chasing you around the kitchen island. 

When he caught you, he pulled you into his arms and kissed you ever so softly. His lips were warm and tasted slightly like icing. 

You pulled back. “You’ve been eating the cookies.”

He let out a laugh. “I cannot help myself. They are so good.”

“But they’re for the party, which we should be getting ready for.”

“What are we waiting for?”

“I don’t kn-Whoah!” Your sentence interrupted by colossus picking you up bridal style, and carrying you to the bedroom.

“I could got used to this.” You said and kissed Pete’s cheek.

He only smiled in response.


	2. 2

You and Piotr arrived at the mansion doors right on time, cookies in hand- also wearing your matching ugly sweaters that he bought earlier. Storm greeted the two of you at the door 

“Peter! Y/n! It’s so good to see you guys.” She exclaimed, embracing you both.

“Good to see you too Ororo.”

“Ooh and cookies!? Looks like we’ve been good this year. Come on in, everyone’s inside already.”

You smiled up at Piotr, this was gonna be fun. 

-

After dinner, dessert, drinks, and a couple rounds of games, everyone was winding down, just talking laughing, and sharing stories. You were surrounded by Ororo, Scott + Jean, and Logan + Kurt. Chatting like old friends do. 

“So y/n, I don’t see a ring.” Ororo said, elbowing you in the side. 

You rolled your eyes.

“I know. I mean we’ve talked about it. We haven’t planned anything, we’re not in a hurry.”

“There’s no pressure y/n, you’ll know when you’re both ready. We did” Kurt said, wrapping his tail around Logan. 

“Thanks Kurt.” You said, a shy smile gracing your lips as you took another sip of your drink. 

On the other side of the room Piotr, Wade + Nathan, Alison, and Hank were chatting it up.

“Sooooo…” Wade began. “You and y/n..?” He questioned wiggling his brow. 

“Mm, no. Not yet at least.” Pete replied.

“Dude you’ve been carrying that ring around forever. Just do it, don’t let your dreams be dreams! Just do it. Nike can get fucked that’s my slogan now.” 

“Wade, chill.” Nathan chastised, slipping his arm around Wade’s waist.

Dazzler took the opportunity to butt in, so Wade wouldn’t say anything else. 

“Take your time Peter, you’ll know when the right moment comes along.”

“Thanks, Alison. You’re right.” 

His eyes scanned the room for you, he found you chatting with friends. His heart seized upon hearing your laugh, and he knew. It was time. All he had to do was wait for the right moment. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> absolutely disgusting fluff, you'll get diabetes

You stood at the window in your fuzzy socks and Christmas themed pjs, watching the snow fall. You had already plugged in the tree lights and built a blazing fire in the fireplace. It was peaceful  
A few minutes later you heard Piotr’s heavy footsteps coming down the hall. He joined you at the window, wrapping his arms and a blanket around you.  
“Good morning Pete.”  
“Good morning y/n.” He said and kissed the top of your head.  
You laid your head against his chest, relishing the perfect moment.  
This was what the season was all about; love.   
“…y/n..?”  
He pulled away from you, digging in the pocket of his pajama pants.   
He revealed a little box.   
Your jaw dropped. That little box had a ring in it. A nice and probably very expensive ring. Especially since Petey was earning a teacher’s salary.  
Before he could say anything you grabbed his face and kissed the ever loving fuck out of him.   
You pulled back and couldn’t stop smiling.   
“Yes”  
“Yes?!”  
“Yes, Piotr I’ll marry you.”  
“Yes!” He exclaimed, pulling you into a massive embrace, peppering kisses all over your face.   
“Merry Christmas моя любовь.” (my love)  
“Merry Christmas, my fiancée.”


End file.
